


We Got Each Other's Back

by Goofatron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, School Shootings, Slurs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: In short: The five times that Tony was there for Peter, and the one time that Peter was there for Tony.Ch.1: Enough is Enough - Peter becomes involved in a hostage situation.Ch.2: Duality of Man - Peter comes across the man who murdered Ben.





	1. Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Peter isn’t the only person who gets bullied at his school. One student hits the breaking point, and wants to give Flash a taste of his own medicine but with a gun. Peter gets caught in the middle, and attempts to talk the young man down from doing anything reckless.

It was in an empty corridor of the school that Peter stumbled across another student being tossed around by four larger students (probably seniors) who enclosed the smaller boy in their circle, making it impossible to escape. Peter walked  towards the group, shouting at them. Luckily for him, his voice was loud enough for a teacher to peek around a corner near them. Noticing the scene before her, the teacher strode out into the hallway before the seniors could walk by, and held them by the lockers, while Peter grabbed the bullied student and lead him to the opposite side of the hallway. 

 

Peter recognized the boy as, James Reece. A freshman who stood no taller than Peter’s shoulders, and who looked like his skin was wrapped around his bones with no meat added. He bore large, coke-bottle glasses, and his brown hair stuck out in every angle. His skin pale, and decorated in millions of freckles. The kid was pure bullying material, and it struck a chord with Peter. 

 

The teacher called out to Peter, and asked him to escort James to the nurse, while she tailed the four seniors to the principal’s office. He agrees, and it’s not until the teacher disappears down the hall that James turns to Peter and tells him that he doesn’t need to be babied. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter says. “I’m not trying to baby you; I was only wanting to help.”

 

James sighed, “I know, and I’m sorry that I snapped. It’s just, I hate them.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I want to teach them a lesson,” James said bitterly. “Especially “Flash” Thompson.” 

 

“Believe me, I’m on your side with that,” Peter set a firm hand on James’s shoulder. “But that would prove that you’re no better than them.” 

 

James only rolled his eyes as he shook himself from Peter’s hold. He muttered a ‘thank you’ to him before storming off. Yelling back at Peter that he didn’t need a nurse when he tried to stop him.

* * *

 

Ned poked Peter in the cheek with his spork. “Have you even been listening to me this entire time?” 

 

“Oh,” Peter snapped his gaze to Ned. “Sorry, I was just thinking about James.”

 

“What, do you have a crush on him now?” Ned snickered. He yelped in fake pain as Peter elbowed him. “What? Come on, man! No man thinks about another man for that long without having gay feelings for him!” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“If you’re that worried about him, why not invite him to hang out with us after school tomorrow?” Ned suggested with a mouthful of salisbury steak. 

 

Peter beams at the idea, then immediately looks around the lunch room for the freshman. Disappointed that he can’t locate him, he slumps back down in his seat and mutters something about James having second lunch. He knew that he shared last period with him; he’d ask then.

* * *

 

James is in the back of the workshop lab when Peter approaches him.

 

“Hey, James,” Peter smiles. “Uh, I -- Ned and I were wondering if you’d wanna hang out with us? Tomorrow? After school?”

 

James stops working on his latest project, and slowly brings his gaze up to Peter who awaits his answer. “Why are you pitying me?”

 

“I’m no-”

 

“Because you’ve never asked me before!” James snaps silencing Peter. 

 

“Look,” Peter bites his lips thinking of what to say. “I don’t--”

 

“I’m not interested,” James ignores Peter and resumes his work. 

 

Peter sighs and returns to the table where Ned is at, and shakes his head at him. He looks up at the front when he hears loud stomping carried by Flash coming down the stairs into the room. He has slips of paper in his hand for the workshop teacher who is sitting in his chair reading a magazine. He doesn’t look up as Flash hands him the small pile of slips. Peter sighs even harder when Flash looks over at them, and proceeds to make his way to their table. 

 

“Hey, Penis,” Flash winks at Peter who glares at him. He ignores it and glances at Ned. “Fatso.”

 

“What do you want, Flash?” Peter demands.

 

“Yeah,” Ned adds. “Don’t you have other teachers to suck up to?”

 

Flash scoffs at him. “You’re the one who needs to be doing some sucking with protein shakes or something.” 

 

Peter’s glare hardens, but he doesn’t say anything. Flash laughs at his expression, and glances behind them and sees tiny James working by himself. He struts over and leans on the table, using both of his arms to prop himself up. He has a dirty smirk on his face and he stares at James, who looks like he’s doing his damndest to ignore him. “How’s it going,  _ Reeces-Pieces _ ?”

 

“Please leave me alone,” James squeaks out. It makes Flash laugh, and Peter turn back who knows what makes Flash tick. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Flash leans in and puts a hand up to his ear. “But could you repeat that? I can’t really hear your prepubescent voice.”

 

“He said to leave him alone, Flash.”  

 

Flash turns around to see Peter nearly in his face. There’s a glimpse of surprise, but only for a second. Flash straightens up to broaden his shoulders and then leans in, almost closing in the distance between them. It makes Peter blush, and Flash uses this to his advantage. “What are you going to do about it,  _ faggot _ ?” 

 

“Hey!” the sudden, deeper voice startles the both of them as they jump apart from each other. The teacher up at front, who is now paying attention to his class, points a ruler at Flash. “Thompson, you don’t belong here! Lea- oh my God!” 

 

Peter feels his neck stiffen and the familiar sense kicks in. He quickly turns to see James brandishing the silver firearm in his hand, pointed directly at Flash. The gun is fired before Peter has time to react, and he sees the horror that strikes Flash’s features before he falls forward. Peter leans in and catches him before his head smashes on the table. He sees James walk in his peripheral vision, yelling at the class to get out, firing at the ceiling to motivate them. 

 

The teacher rushes the kids out, and sees that Ned has not moved from his spot, staring at James in shock, and occasionally looking at Peter. He makes a tentative step toward him, but stops when he hears the cocking of the gun. James is glaring at him, ordering for him to not come closer. 

 

Peter slowly lowers Flash on his back and straightens his body. He locates the bullet wound on Flash’s left side between his stomach and pelvis. Thinking quickly, he takes off his sweater and tightens it around Flash to stop the bleeding. Peter looks back up at James, and sees Ned still standing there in shock and confusion. “Ned, go!”

 

“P-Pet--”

 

“Go!” Peter interrupts waving his hand frantically. It takes a moment, but Ned complies and follows the teacher up the steps and out the door. Peter knows that it won’t take long for the police to be involved. He hopes that Flash will be okay until then. He is brought out of his thoughts when his senses perk up again, and he turns to see James turned their way, aiming his gun at Flash’s head. Peter thinks quickly and places himself in the middle.

 

“Move, Parker,” James hisses.

 

“I won’t,” Peter holds his arms out and broadens his shoulders, hoping that Flash is hidden completely behind him. The way that James aims the weapon at his head is almost enough to make him step out of the way on instinct, but he stands his ground. 

 

“I’m not going to ask again.” 

 

“James,” Peter whispers. He can hear Flash behind him whimpering, and his stomach is in knots. “Come on, man, you don’t want to do this.” 

 

James presses the muzzle of the gun against Peter’s forehead. “You don’t know what I want. And stop talking to me like we’re friends when you didn’t even know I existed until today!”

 

“You said,” Peter gulps. His voice trembles. He can hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears. “That you wanted bullies like Flash to be taught a lesson. Is this what you meant?”

 

The gun wobbles a bit in James’s hand. His eyes are wet with fresh tears, and he looks away lowering the gun from Peter’s head, who breathes in relief. James takes a step back, running his fingers through his hair. “I just… I just want them to feel what I feel when they hurt me.” His eyebrows crease together when he closes his eyes. He groans with frustration then directs it towards Flash. “I want  _ him _ to feel it, too! I am tired of being scared of coming to school every day! I’m tired of having to plan evasion tactics to avoid  _ him _ or the other seniors who beat on me!”  

 

Peter’s eyes are on the gun that James is waving around carelessly. “I know how you feel, James. But what you’ve done today, it isn’t ri-”

 

“No, it’s what  _ they _ have done that isn’t right!” James shouted. He turned and aimed the gun at a wooden wall and fired once. 

 

Peter gestured to Flash. “He could die.”

 

“Good, he deserves it.”

 

“James,” Peter stepped forward, but took it back when the gun was pointed his way again. “Do you really want blood on your hands? Do you really want the fact that you’ve murdered someone on your conscience for the rest of your life?” 

 

“Considering that I’m going to be spending the rest of my life in a metal box, I’ll have enough time to come to terms with it,” James shrugged.

 

Peter and James jump when they hear muffled ringing. Peter, who is glad that James’s finger wasn’t on the trigger, looks in the direction of the sound, and recognizes it as his phone. “That’s my phone.” 

 

James glares at him, cocking the gun. “You stay there.”

 

“It’s probably my aunt,” Peter croaks. “I need to answer it.”

 

“Screw your aunt,” James tells him. “She can find out about your death on the news.”

 

“Please,” Peter begs. “Please, let me say goodbye to her.”

 

The tone of the phone dies down, and James smirks at peter. “Too late.” His smugness is short as the phone blares again. 

 

“Please,” Peter tries again.   

 

James keeps an intent gaze on Peter as he shuffles over to his seat and grabs the backpack laying on the table. He throws it at Peter’s feet. “Don’t try to be a hero, Parker.”

 

Peter nods and slowly opens the front pocket zipper, and digs into it. He pulls out his phone, which is still ringing. Peter sees May’s picture on the screen, and gasps in realization this will be the last time he ever talks to her. That this morning was the last time he ever sees her. That she will have to survive her nephew and bury him alongside her husband. His hands shake, and he hesitates. His thumb hovers over the ‘accept’ button.

 

“Put it on speaker!” James demanded.

 

Peter complies and waits for the call to go through. “H-hello?”

 

“Hey, sweetheart! How was school today?” May’s tone of voice confused Peter. Upbeat and peppy unlike the hysterical rambling he was expecting. Did she not know of the situation? 

 

“Fine,” he answers while looking at James. “I’m-- it was fine, May.”

 

“That’s good, sweetie! Are you still going to see Mr. Stark today?”

 

If not for the gun aimed between his eyes, he would have shouted at May to contact Tony to save them. “Actually, turns out I’m busier with schoolwork than I thought.” he laughed nervously. “So, I won’t be going to Stark Industries today, and I won’t be home until… later. Much later.” his voice was wobbling terribly, and the crying didn’t help. 

 

“Peter?” there was the concerned tone of voice. “Is everything okay?” 

 

Yeah, fine!” he answered quickly. “Hey, uhm, May? Can I ask you to call Mr. Stark for me? I didn’t charge my phone last night, and it’s almost dead…”

 

“Peter, I keep telling you to make sure it’s full of juice every morning!” May chastised him. 

 

“I know, and I’m sorry. It won’t… it won’t happen again.” It would never happen again. 

 

May hummed in response. “Alright then, I’ll do it this one time, but you and I are going to have a serious talk when you come home!”   
  


“Looking forward to it,” Peter tried to feign disdain, but honestly he didnt care if May yelled at him for the rest of his life, just as long as he was around to hear it, and see her. “I love you, May.” 

 

“Love you too, Peter.”

 

“I love you so much. Just know that.”

 

“Peter, wh-” the phone was snapped out of his hold by James who ended the call, and threw it across the room.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I did--” 

 

Red hot pain traveled through his left shoulder, knocking him over onto the ground. He forced himself up on his knees, and looked at James’s harsh gaze. Peter slapped his right hand over his shoulder to slow the stream of blood pouring out of him. He doubled over, still feeling the reeling effects of the shot. Rough scraping of concrete alerted him, and he watched James take the teacher’s roller chair and moved it so that he was in front of Peter and Flash. Peter did his best to block Flash from James’s view.

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” James laughed, wiping the gun with a cloth. “I’m not going to outright murder you right now. I think it’s more fun watching you bleed out.” he opened the chamber and pulled out the magazine, inspecting the remaining bullets. “Good news is that I’ve only used half. Still got two for you, and two for him.” he gestured to Flash. 

 

Peter responded by looking over Flash, and he did not look great. His dark complexion paled, and he looked down right terrified. His vision shifted to Peter and filled with tears. 

 

“P-Peter…” Flash stuttered.

 

“Flash, don’t speak!” Peter removed his hand from his shoulder and placed it on Flash’s. “You need all your strength to keep that wound close.”

 

“Please,” Flash begged him sobbing. “Please, t-tell my mom--”

 

“I will,” Peter interrupted. “Just stop talking.” On instinct he reached over, and brushed Flash’s hair in an attempt to comfort him. Surprisingly, it worked, and Flash worked on slowing his breathing. 

 

“Wow,” James gawked at them. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the two of you were dating.” 

 

James couldn’t see, but his comment made Peter blush bad. Flash stares at Peter for a second before giving a gravely laugh. “I knew you were a faggot.” 

 

Peter smirks and whispers back. “Look who’s talking.”

 

“Ugh,” James turned his head in disgust. “If you two start making out I might just put you both out of my misery. But I guess this explains why you’re protecting him, Parker.”

 

“We’re not dating!” Peter yelled. 

 

James rolled his eyes. “I don’t care who you’re dating or not dating. I only care about getting my revenge, and I can promise you that you both will be dead by the end of today.” 

 

Peter shudders under the venomous tone that James emits. His shoulder burns and aches, and he’s sure that Flash doesn’t feel all that much better. He feel so useless and wishes that he had his Spider-Man suit and web shooters, but they’re being worked on by Tony Stark. Although he figures that even if he had his suit, there isn’t much that he could do without revealing his identity. 

 

He stares intently at James who is killing time by spinning lazily in the chair. The gun hangs loosely in his grip down the side. Peter finds himself thinking up multiple scenarios where he can get the upper hand on his captor, and wrestle the gun away from him. Logically speaking, he should be able to even if he didn’t have his enhanced strength. The kid wore his pants up to his waist, and Peter was pretty sure the belt he wore looped twice. But because he held them at bay with the weapon, and injured both of them in the process, they were helpless. 

 

Peter even imagined his aunt contacting Tony after their last phone call was interrupted. He imagined that Tony was exploiting F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s database to figure out their unfortunate situation. And of course he imagined Tony Stark strutting down the stairs of the workshop like he owned the whole place, and smoothly negotiates his and Flash’s safe return. But Tony wasn’t here, and he would never come to their rescue. It frustrated Peter that it all fell upon him to try and talk down this kid who was only a couple of years younger than him, and do his best to not get either Flash or himself killed in the process. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt slight movement with his right hand that he realized he left resting in Flash’s hair. Peter brought his focus on Flash, who had taken his hand and interlocked fingers with his own. Flash looked up at Peter with teary eyes who could only offer a small smile in return. 

 

“James Reece, this is the NYPD,” a new voice shouted from the stairs that startled the three students. “Release the hostages or we will be forced to breach!” 

 

Jumping out of his chair, James ran over to Peter and pulled him away from Flash. He curled his left arm around Peter’s neck, and held the gun to his head. James glared at the empty stairway. “Don’t come in! I will kill them! I have enough bullets to kill them and then myself, so don’t fuck with me!”

 

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, James,” a different voice called down. “My name is Annie, and I’m with negotiations. I just want to talk.”

 

James scoffed, “Yeah so you can catch me off guard?! Fat chance! I watch  _ Law and Order _ , I know how this works! Here is how this is going to go: If I see a single one of you fuckers step into this room, everyone dies!” 

 

There was a pause, “Okay, I hear you, James. Just keep to your promise that you won’t shoot them.”

 

“Don’t disobey me, and I’ll think about it!” shouted James.

 

“I’m going to shut the door now, James,” Annie replied calmly. “No one will come in.”

 

After a few minutes, James threw Peter to the floor. He frantically paced back and forth, and kicked the chair into a desk, which made Peter flinch. He looked at Peter and made a waving gesture to get back to where he was, and Peter complied. 

 

Flash instantly grabbed ahold of Peter’s shirt. His grip is weakening by the minute. Peter looks down at his waist where the sweater is only minimally helping, and sees that it’s drenched in blood. Flash only has a short time left; maybe minutes. Peter glances at James who is circling the room and muttering to himself. 

 

“James,” Peter begins. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“James, please,” Peter continues. “Flash is really going to die. Look at him: he’s paled, and his breathing is slowing.”

 

James turns to him in anger. “Well, no shit! That’s how guns work, Parker!” he steps closer with a defined look that Peter knows he doesn’t like. James squats down until he’s eye level with him. “Come on, you should know that better than anyone here, right? Wasn’t your uncle shot in front of you? Didn’t he bleed out in your arms? You’re no stranger to brutal deaths.”

 

Peter was stunned and silent. He gritted his teeth and only looked away turning his attention back to Flash who was looking at him with pity in his eyes. He should be using his energy to make sure he survived, not wasting it on Peter.  

 

“You know,” Peter scoffed at James. “You just proved that you’re really no different from the people who you hate.” 

 

He knew it was stupid to open his mouth. He knew that he would pay for it just as James pointed the gun at his right leg and fired. He screamed as the bullet pierced through his right calf. The pain is unbearable; he feels like he’s going to pass out. Through his pain, he glances at the entrance. Why weren’t the police barging in yet? 

 

James tuts at Peter, “Thought you were smarter than that, Parker. Now you only have one bullet left, and I think you know where it will end up if you smart mouth me again.” 

 

Peter didn’t answer him. James rolled his eyes as he side-stepped closer to Flash, who quivered under the sight of him. His reaction only made James feel more powerful by the way the freshman was grinning at him. 

 

“You, on the other hand, have two bullets still,” he held up the gun, and used it to scan Flash’s body. “Where shall it land I wonder?” he sang venomously.

 

“S-sorry,” Flash sobbed. “I’m… so-sorry!”

 

James hummed, “Should have apologized a loooong time ago. You got yourself into this situation, Thompson.” he paused. “I think your kidneys should suffice.” 

 

“Stop!” Peter shouted in between sobs. He crawled over Flash’s body trying to shield him from James’s aim. “I’ll take his bullets, just stop tormenting him!” 

 

“Are you serious right now?!” James looked down at Peter incredulously. “You’re already struggling to stay conscious, and you want me to use you as target practice?” he couldn’t help but laugh at the pathetic display. “And, and you want me to stop tormenting this son of a bitch, who has tormented me for years -- Tormented  _ you  _ even!”   

 

“From where I’m standing, you’re the one doing the tormenting.”

 

If James had not reacted to the new voice in the room, Peter might have concluded that his severe wounds were causing him to hallucinate, and that Tony Stark wasn’t actually standing in the same room as them. He didn’t get to dwell on it long as he felt himself being yanked away from Flash, and his back crash into James’s who held him steady with his left arm, and the gun in his right to Peter’s head. The sudden motions caused Peter’s vision to blur, but he could make out the colors and shape of a figure standing in front of them in a pantsuit and dress shoes. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter slurred trying to focus on the man in front of him.

 

“I’m here, Peter.” 

 

It’s not the way that Tony says his name that really makes Peter look at him; it’s how it sounds. Peter really sees Tony, who is standing squarely with his hands in the air (probably to not startle James into shooting Peter) and is looking straight at him, who wishes he hadn’t made eye contact. The look in Tony’s eyes is a feeling that Peter has never seen grace the man’s face. One that he thought his role model was above letting control him. Tony looked  _ afraid.  _

 

Tony brings his attention to James. “I’m unarmed, see?” he takes off his sports jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and flips his forearms back and forth in an effort to soothe James’s nerves. “Now, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my pupil. There aren’t very many who display the amount of raw talent that Peter has.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Flash gasps. “You actually do know Tony Stark.” 

 

James is trembling under Tony Stark’s pleading gaze. He slides the muzzle down Peter’s face and rests it at an angle on his collarbone. His vision becomes blurry when tears start cascading down his boney cheeks. He uses the back of his right hand to push his oversized glasses up on his crown. Looking over at Peter, he attempts to glare, but the results are pitiful. 

 

“I n-never should have let y-you answer the stupid phone!” 

 

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Tony counters. “I would have tracked him down anyhow.” With his hands in the air, he points at Peter. “Because I know that this kid would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with yours truly.” he smirks at Peter’s unamused expression. 

 

“Are you joking?” James spouts. 

 

“Anything but,” Tony says. “Now how about you put that gun down?”

 

James refocuses, and steadily points the muzzle back against Peter’s temple. He can feel his hostage slip out of his grip and tries to balance himself while pulling Peter’s limping body back upward. 

 

“Hey, come on! Don’t fall asleep now!” James growls in frustration as he jumbles both his weapon and Peter. 

 

“He’s unconscious,” Tony observes. “Just lay him down.”

 

“Why are you even here?” James shrieks at an unfazed Tony. 

 

Peter is dropped to the floor and he doesn’t make a sound which worries his mentor. Tony forces his eyesight on the hysterical teenager. Well aware that James needs to be taken care of before he can offer Peter real help. 

 

“I’m here to both rescue my intern,” Tony gestures to Peter. “And to assure that all of us get out of here alive.”

 

“They aren’t going to last long,” James says snarkly. “Thompson has lost a lot of blood already, and Parker’s body is probably going through shock right now. They have mere minutes. Maybe.”

 

“I was not talking about them,” Tony lowers his gaze. 

 

“Are you threatening me?” James turns the gun up on Tony. 

 

“If they both die, that’s two counts of murder--”

 

“I know how the law works!” James shouts. The gun shakes in his grasp. “I’m… I’m prepared to spend the rest of my life in prison!” 

 

“ _ Prison? _ ” Tony laughs at the statement. “Kid, you’ll be  _ lucky  _ if you don’t get put on death row for this!”

 

“Are you stupid? New York doesn’t do capital punishment anymore!”

 

“True, New York did away with that pesky death penalty,” Tony rambled nonchalantly. “Except the part where specific crimes like treason, espionage,  _ murder,  _ and many others fall under the jurisdiction of the federal government and are subject to the federal death penalty.” He smirks at James’s gaping face. “Sorry, kid, but federal law overrides state law.” 

 

James takes the moment to drop his intense stare on Tony and shift back and forth between Flash and Peter. The adrenaline he was feeling died, and the realization must have just begun to sink in. He backs away into a desk and props himself over it with his elbow to prevent himself from falling. 

 

“But I’m,” James stammers and racks his brain for some kind of excuse. “I’m a minor. They can’t do that…?”

 

“You may avoid it for a few years. Maybe? How old are you?”

 

“Fifteen…” 

 

“Three years at best,” Tony’s words weigh heavy upon James. “Three years in a juvenile correctional facility. Then they ship you off to Riker’s. That’s what you’re looking at.” 

 

Tony looks James up and down. “And on the off-chance that you don’t get the death penalty, someone of your size and weight isn’t going to last long in a prison full of guys twice the size that you are  _ at least _ .”

 

James covers his mouth and his shoulders make a rocky motion suggesting he’s started to hyperventilate. Tony takes the opportunity to step closer to him and place a hand on James armed one. He makes sure the muzzle is faced away from both of them, and Peter. An arm snakes around James’s waist, and Tony brings him onto the ground slowly to not startle him any further. He then kneels down to James’s level.

 

“Kid, listen to me,” Tony says intently. James makes no effort to move, or even look at him. “You have the power to end this right now. Only you.” He’s met with terrified green eyes. “And if you comply, I will personally make sure that your sentence is reduced, and that you get the help that you deserved all along. I promise.”

 

James’s face scrunches in a mess of emotions and he leans into Tony’s shoulders sobbing. Tony allows him, only focusing on the gun in James’s hand. He’s relieved when the kid’s grip loosens and he quickly disarms him. The gun is tossed across the floor. Far from of any of their reach. 

 

“I just wanted them to know!” James cries. “I just wanted them to hurt like I do!”

 

“I know, kid.” Tony whispers as he comforts James. It doesn’t sit right with him. He’d rather be tending to Peter who was severely bleeding out behind them. 

 

He reaches into his back pocket to take out his phone and makes a quick call. When he’s finished, he talks to James again, “Listen, kid. The cops are going to come down and arrest you now. Just do what they say, okay? Don’t give them a reason to shoot you.” 

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“I know.” 

 

The thudding of footsteps flood the room as the police surround the two of them. Many have their hands resting on their weapons, while one leans down and takes James off of Tony. The officer is reading him his Miranda rights when they’re suddenly cut off by an elbow to the stomach. 

 

In quick succession, James jumps to his feet and manages to disarm the stunned officer, and aims the weapon at the surrounding officers who all open fire. 

 

Tony gawks at the aftermath. He can barely hear the officer next to him, nor can he feel himself being lifted up on his feet and escorted out of the room. As soon as he hits the stairway, he breaks himself out of the officer’s hold, and runs back to the scene. 

 

James is lying face down in a growing pool of blood. Peter’s not much better but at least he’s not inhaling any of his blood. As for Flash, Tony isn’t sure that he’s going to make it with how pale and blue he’s become. He actually looks like a corpse. 

 

“Mr. Stark,” A female officer calls to him. “Please, let us get you out of here. We will take over from here.” 

 

Tony says nothing. He’s overwhelmed with the need to do  _ something. _ In the corner of his vision, he can see EMTs enter the scene. Now, he’s visually relieved and he looks at the officer who is using her weight to support him and prevent him from falling. Why does he feel so weak and useless? Like he did ten years ago. 

 

The officer, named Sylver by the tag on her chest (was that really her name?) keeps a calm demeanor and slowly walks Tony out of the room, and the building. 

 

The school is surrounded by everyday heroes. Tony is lead to an ambulance to be checked up on, but he knows he got out of there unscathed. There is at least one death, but he’s very unsure and scared for the other two. What if Peter dies? 

 

His head snaps up in sudden realization that they could find out that he’s an enhanced human. Tony asks the EMT treating him who the leader is. He runs over to where they point, and is being shouted at to slow down and come back to the vehicle. Tony doesn’t listen, and he walks up to the EMT in charge who is barking orders at the people in front of him, and over his radio. 

 

Tony tells him that he has the best medical staff on standby and wants to bring them in to treat both Flash and Peter. The man replies that they better get to New York fast because with how much blood they both lost, he’s not sure if they’ll make it. Tony is on his phone immediately with Helen Cho and tells her to drop what she’s doing and to head to St. Vincent’s in hospital.

 

“Tony!” 

 

Tony snaps his head in the direction of the panicking voice of May Parker. Ned is with her and they’re both holding onto each other in comfort. Tony runs over to them and tells them to walk with him to his car. 

 

Helen and her crew arrive at St. Vincent’s before Tony even parks his car. She is known for her resilience and speed. Two traits that Tony praises her for. Helen meets the three of them just outside the ER and informs them that her team is working with the hospital staff, though her people are in charge. She assures Tony that she will personally oversee Peter’s surgery and will make sure that his secret identity is undiscovered. 

 

Ned sits with May in the waiting room, and is comforting her through the ordeal. Flash’s parents are sitting in the same room a few seats away. Tony is pacing in circles resting his chin in his hand, and his head swirling with hows and whys. 

 

It’s for a moment that he thinks he could have prevented James’s death. That he shouldn’t have freaked him out with the outcome of the situation. He chose suicide by cop and Tony can’t help but feel partly responsible in pushing James to that decision.

 

Hours pass until Helen and another doctor at her side come into the room to give news of the surgeries. 

 

“They both survived,” Helen says with a smile. The room echoes with sighs of relief and cries thanking God for answering prayers. 

 

The doctor who entered with Helen walks up to Flash’s parents. “Your son is in stable condition. Because of the heavy medication he is under, he will be out for another day or two at most. You are welcome to see him now.” 

 

The relieved parents get up to follow the doctor, but not before thanking Tony for his heroic deed. 

 

“Actually, Peter Parker is the one who you should be thanking,” Tony corrects them. “Without him… well… you’d be in a different part of the hospital now.” 

 

Flash’s mother nods understandingly. She looks to May. “Your boy is a hero. You should be proud.” 

 

May laughs with tears stinging her eyes. “I am. Thank you.”

 

When they leave, Helen looks to May and then Tony. “The bullet in Peter’s right calf was removed without incident, but the one in his left shoulder will leave him with limited mobility in his arm. I personally know some of the best physical therapists in the world. Two of whom work with enhanced individuals, if you’re interested.”

 

“Thank you,” says May. “But, I don’t have the mon--”

 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Tony places an assuring arm around her shoulders. “Anything that Peter needs to get better. Anything at all, I will pay for it.”

 

May knows better than to argue with him, so all she can do is wrap him into a quick hug. 

 

“Thank you for being there for him. You mean so much to him, Tony.”

 

She is surprised when Tony returns the hug, and holds her there. 

 

“You both mean a lot to me,” Tony whispers. He pulls back. “Just don’t tell the kid I said that. I can’t have him getting the wrong idea.”

 

“What, that you have  _ feelings _ ?” May mocks lightly. “I think it’s too late for that, isn’t it?” 

 

Tony scoffs and says nothing more. He follows behind as Helen leads him, May and Ned to Peter’s room. May immediately takes a seat next to Peter’s side. He slowly focuses on her, still feeling groggy from the surgery, and medication. 

 

“My body head feels like it’s doing somersaults,” Peter whines. “Too bright.”

 

Tony reaches over, and dims the lights. Peter thanks him with a sigh of relief. It doesn’t take long for Peter to fall back asleep under the watchful gaze of May and Ned, who is standing in the corner just staring at Peter. It’s the silence that bothers Tony, so he goes up to the boy.

 

“You alright, kid?” 

 

“Just,” Ned doesn’t break his gaze from Peter. “I thought earlier today would be the last time I saw him alive. I thought he was going to die.” 

 

“Take a seat, kid.” Tony helped Ned into a chair who rubs his hands over his face and starts sobbing loudly. 

 

Ned was putting on a tough face for May. Allowing her to cry while he comforted her. May looks over at Ned with a guilty look, and Tony shoots her one  _ ‘don’t you dare feel bad’ _ back at her. It’s not a glare, just a soft gaze to assure May that he’s got Ned covered. All she should be worrying about is Peter.

* * *

 

Peter awoke the next day still under the effects of the drugs, but more coherent than before. May practically glued herself to him (wary of his left shoulder) and planted kisses all over his face and head. Deep giggling startled Peter and he looked over May’s form to see Tony standing at the foot of his bed who erupted into full blown laughter as Peter shoved May off of him, face beet red. 

 

May showed brief disdain as she scolded Peter for his actions, then kissed him on the head a couple more times. He groaned, but never meant anything by it. 

 

“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” she cooed at him. 

 

Peter, who was clearly more than embarrassed by his aunt’s coddling, mumbled affirmatively. Satisfied by his reaction, and answer, she left the room promising to return with food and drink for him. Tony stepped forward, taking her place by Peter’s side.

 

“Feeling better,  _ sweetheart _ ?” Tony quivered his bottom lip. 

 

“Shut up.” Peter glared with a smile. Tony sat down chuckling. “How’s Flash?”

 

“He made it through surgery just fine,” Tony confirmed. “I think he’s still out of it, though. Doesn’t have the benefit of a healing factor like you do.” 

 

“At least he’s still alive.” Peter felt like he could breathe easily. He eyed Tony for a second before asking, “What happened to James?”

 

Peter almost regret asking when he sees Tony jolt in his seat, and shift uncomfortably. No longer making eye contact with him. 

 

“James…” Tony coughed once. Twice. Takes a couple of deep breaths and looks back at Peter. “James is dead. He was gunned down by the police.”

 

“They  _ shot  _ him?!” Peter angrily exclaimed. “They killed him?!” 

 

“He attacked the officer who was attempting to arrest him. Grabbed his gun, and aimed it at the other officers in the room,” Tony explains. “They were protecting themselves.” 

 

“But they killed him! They could have tazed him! They didn’t have to kill him!” 

 

“Peter, he disarmed an officer and threatened the others with that weapon! They had every right to use lethal force!” 

 

“I… but -- why didn’t you talk him down?” Peter recoils in the bed, ashamed by what left his mouth. 

 

“I did,” Tony whispers. “I assured him that I would get him help, and that he wouldn’t be alone for the process. But he made his last decision on his own. I was helpless, I couldn’t do anything without risking my life, or yours.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Peter cries. “I didn’t mean it.”

 

Tony reaches over and cradles Peter’s face in his hand. “I know, kid. What happened wasn’t any of our fault. It was a bad situation, that ended badly. Somewhat. I mean, you’re still alive, so I guess that counts as good.” 

 

Peter scoffs and smacks Tony’s hand away. “Yeah, right. You’d just replace me as your intern anyway.” He means it in a playful manner, but there’s a string of hurt in the tone of his voice.

 

Tony frowns at him, “No I couldn’t.” 

 

Peter stares at him in bewilderment. 

 

“I have never been more frightened than I was yesterday,” Tony continues. “I honest-to-God thought you were going to die. You looked so lifeless… I just…”

 

Peter didn’t know what to do but sit there and watch his mentor cry in front of him. Cry and not try to hide it. Taking his hand, he relocated the one that Tony had on his face just a moment ago, and embraced it. 

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony let out a harsh laugh and squeezed his hand against Peter’s. “It’s not your fault, kid. But from now on, let’s leave the heroics to  _ Spider-Man _ , okay? At least when you’re in the suit, I can keep an eye on you.”

 

“Kind of creepy, but okay.” Peter laughs and Tony smacks him lightly on the head. 

 

This is one event that neither of them will forget for the rest of their lives. But with some professional help, and help from each other, maybe they’ll be alright. 

 

When Peter smiles wide, Tony can feel his heart melt, and he decides that letting another person into his life wouldn’t be so bad. 


	2. The Duality of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is out on patrol, and who should he run into but the man who changed his life forever by murdering Ben Parker. Peter may have restricted himself to a no-kill decree, but this is one death he feels the world would benefit from. Tony mulls on the aftermath, and just what it means to be a role model for a fresh superhero.

Peter Parker had been told for most of his life that he had a heart of gold. That he could look past a person’s bad traits, and still see the good in them. He liked to believe that everyone made mistakes, and even big mistakes could be forgiven. Everyone deserves a second chance. 

 

No matter how much it hurts. 

 

People say it’s like a sixth sense to be able to read people the way that Peter does. He’s not the best, but he’s sharpening his skills. He likes to laugh whenever people say such silly things, because he knows that his true sixth sense is being able to tell when he’s in immediate danger. So between him and the few people who knew of Peter’s secret, it was the  _ seventh  _ sense. 

 

No one was perfect, and Peter surely was no exception. He wasn’t a psychic by any means. He could only tell when people were being fake through sharp observations and noting their ticks. Ned and May were the easiest to break down. Ned had a habit of looking down to the left, and running his right hand through his hair when he was lying. May scrunched her nose and shifted her weight onto her right foot when she was hiding something. 

 

Soon, he had most of the people he saw daily pegged. That included teachers, peers, Mr. Delmar, even Happy (he was an easy pick, but Peter would never tell him.)

 

One friend, MJ, provided as a tough challenge, but only for a short time. He noticed that she only really let her guard down when she was by herself. The rest of the time she held up her walls. Peter knows that it’s normal for victims of abuse to be wary of other people. Though he had no real proof other than what he observed from her behavior. Nevertheless, he tried his best to make her feel welcome within his circle of friendship. That contained two whole people. She resisted at first, but slowly began to reveal bits and pieces of her true self to Peter and Ned within weeks of hanging around them. Not with them. She would never admit that she was friends with Peter, and that was okay. 

 

No matter how much it hurts.

 

The real challenge was when Tony came into Peter’s life. The man was a master in the art of facade, and building a thick wall around his heart. On the outside, Tony showed no signs of weakness. No eye twitch. No slight shuffle of his feet. His voice never stammered; Always crisp and clear. He was incredibly intimidating to be around despite his small stature. 

 

It wasn’t only Tony’s name and reputation that carried weight, but also the way he carried himself. Maybe it was the shade of rose that blinded Peter whenever he was face-to-face with his lifelong idol, but he couldn’t help but feel swept away whenever Tony was near him. It was worse when he spoke in Peter’s direction. He felt unworthy to be in the presence of greatness, and Tony probably knew it. 

 

Peter had to remind himself that Tony Stark wasn’t interested in  _ him.  _ He was only interested in Spider-Man. Tony would never trouble himself with the everyday occurrences of a teenager. At least that’s what Peter told himself. It became clear very quickly that yes, Tony Stark  _ did  _ listen to him. And, yes, Tony Stark  _ did  _ listen to all of his voicemails, and read all of his text messages. 

 

Then Peter remembered that those were Spider-Man’s voicemails and text messages. Spider-Man was important to Tony, not Peter. Actually, scratch that, Spider-Man wasn’t important; He was just an extra body that Iron Man needed to face down the rogue avengers.

 

Afterwards, he was placed on the back burner for two months. Every morning, Peter stood in front of the bathroom mirror, and recited a chant to motivate himself. Telling himself that even though the Stark internship was a load of crap; even though he himself was a nobody to somebody like Tony Stark; even though he was just a dumb kid who found himself lying to his aunt every night and day; he had to matter to his hero even just a little bit. 

 

Because he was given the very expensive suit to keep in his shoddy apartment in Queens. If he could keep Tony’s interest in him as Spider-Man, then maybe one day, he’d be important enough to be considered a spot on the Avengers team. Because Tony wasn’t interested in  _ him. _ He was only interested in Spider-Man. Peter was okay with that.

 

No matter how much it hurts.  

 

When Tony scolded Peter for his recklessness and idiocy involving the ferry which nearly resulted in the deaths of a hundred people or more, it hurt. When Tony made Peter give back the very expensive suit and dropped him from the “internship”, it hurt. When Tony said to his face that “it wasn’t working out,” Peter nearly cried. But he held it together, even when he was face to face with May who also scolded him for being secretive around her. 

 

After that day, Peter took it easy on the super hero scene. It was then that he realized he didn’t have to be on the city’s beck and call every hour of every day. He was allowed to be selfish, and take some off time for himself. So he did, and with his new schedule, began to mend his relationship with his aunt to regain her trust, and also Ned. His best friend who he neglected even before he found out about Peter’s secret life. 

 

Not only did Peter destroy his already teetering relationship with Tony Stark, but he nearly did the same with his family. He now knew how they must have felt when he blew them off, or lied to them constantly. 

 

It absolutely broke his heart when he had to tell Liz that he had to leave the dance early. Another disappointed person to add to the books. Even though he had a legitimate reason, and even though it was the right decision, he couldn’t help but feel like maybe he should have just stayed at the dance. 

 

He wanted to so badly. God, Liz looked amazing and she was giving him, a freshman, the time of day. Her time, to be precise. When there were plenty other guys at Midtown who were better looking than he was. Guys who had hair on their faces and chests. Who looked like they could bench press a couple hundred pounds. Guys who had cars, and jobs, and weren’t dirt poor like he was. But she had chosen him, Peter Parker to accompany her to Homecoming. 

 

Knowing full well that he’d never get another chance like that again, he’d juggle his options in his head as he approached her. Michelle out of the corner of his eye flipping him off. As a joke, but he took it as penance for his actions to come. 

 

Maybe, just this once, he could look the other way and enjoy himself as a kid; a teenager. Maybe he should do right by his friends and cut the self-sacrificing act. Just this once, he could rely on Tony Stark being on top of it like he usually was, and strike down Toomes before the tech disappeared. He’d party and dance and drink punch with Liz. He’ be none the wiser to the outcome. 

 

But the guilt that would come after. It would eat him alive. Knowing that he didn’t do anything to prevent Toomes stealing Stark’s technology when he could have. Should have. He made Toomes his concern; His responsibility to deal with. 

 

Conviction fired in his eyes as he stood before the young woman he obsessed with since the start of the school year. Peter realized that he wouldn’t be doing this for himself, or for Stark. He’d be doing this for Liz. Because she deserved better than a father who lied to her for most of her life. She deserved better than a man who made a dishonest living and then blindly roped his family into his misdoings. She deserved better than to have to suffer through the unveiling of her father’s double life. 

 

Liz would learn to cope with her father’s decisions in the future. Perhaps even grow to forgive him for all that he’s done. Peter apologized to her face, and his heart clenched when she frowned at him, and looked down in despair. He knew then there was a slim chance that she would forgive him. Not for confronting her dad, but for ditching her at the dance after seemingly leading her on. Peter would be seen as the villain through Liz’s eyes, but as long as she was safe away from Toomes’s influence, he was okay with the repercussions. 

 

No matter how much it hurts. 

 

In all honesty, Peter never expected Stark to reach out to him after he foiled Toomes’s plot. He was under the impression that his thankless job applied to everyone, but apparently not. Instead, Tony walked side-by-side with Peter with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Using the same metaphor as before, but now the pooch is a hybrid? Tony looked as confused as he was, so it was dropped. 

 

Peter was brought before what looked like a weird pod-closet looking door. It opened per Stark’s request, revealing a brand spankin’ new Spider-Man suit behind it. The glossy sheen made the gold trimming stand out on top of the darkened red and blue scheme. It looked like it could have been formed from the same alloy material as the Iron Man suit, but Peter couldn’t be too sure. 

 

He was brought out of his bewilderment when he caught Stark offering him a place on The Avengers team and all the perks that came with it. Full access to any of the labs (barring Tony’s personal lab). His own room which would be built to suit his needs. Complete access to most facilities such as the kitchen, the gym, the lounge and so on. 

 

Peter could only gawk between Tony and the suit at the offer of a lifetime. Practically his dream come true. He stepped closer to the suit in temptation, but then stopped. He thought about May, and Ned, and even MJ. If he was here for most of the time, then he’d get to see them even less. He’d have to leave Midtown, because there’s no way he was going to travel a six hour commute every day.

 

And, what about Queens? Who was going to protect his home while he was off fighting bigger and badder villains? There was no one to take his place, and until there was, Peter decided that it was the wrong time to take Tony up on his offer. 

 

Stark must have been expecting Peter to accept, because the kid actually managed to render him speechless. Tony stepped forward and asked Peter if he was sure of his decision, and to look at the suit again to be sure. But Peter stood his ground and confirmed to his mentor that he was okay with not joining the big leagues. He just wanted to ‘lay low and look out for the little guy’ as he put it.  

 

Peter expected Tony to be upset with his decision. Instead, he caught a hint of a smile, and a twinkle of pride in his eyes. With that, Peter was taken back to Queens, and was gifted a surprise in his room in the form of a large brown sack. In it was the suit that had been confiscated. 

 

Quickly, Peter stripped out of his clothes and pulled on the Spider-Man suit. Relief washed over him as the slim fabric hugged his body. He slightly stretched out the mask and smiled at it excited to be able to hear from Karen again. At least he thought so, until May surprised him by screaming, “What the  _ fuck?! _ ” 

 

Well, there went his afternoon. 

 

Again, Peter continues to be absolutely floored by everyone’s change in demeanor that he wonders shortly if he’s been pulled into an alternate universe of some kind. Of course May put her two cents in and very vocally disapproved of Peter’s choice in becoming Queen’s very own vigilante. She is hurt that Peter couldn’t trust her with his secret more than anything, and even though Peter consistently assures her that it was for her own protection, she still takes it to heart. 

 

When she asks if he’d be willing to stop being Spider-Man, he answers, “No.” Complete honesty. He has no right to deceive her any longer. Her eyebrows furrow, eyes widen with a glossy sheen that trails down her cheeks when they become too full to hold her tears. It’s not disappointment, it’s heartbreak, and that pangs at Peter the most. 

 

“Okay.”

 

Peter blinks at her. Okay? What does that mean? 

 

“Okay,” May repeats. “Since I know that I’m in no position to stop you, we are going to go over some ground rules.” 

 

Peter doesn’t like the way she’s pointing her authoritative finger at him. “Rules?” he squeaks at her. 

 

May nods and motions him over to sit at the dining room table. She goes into the kitchen and grabs a notepad and a pen out of a drawer and then sits across from him. She eyes him for a second, biting her lip.

 

Turns out the rules aren’t so bad. Curfew for weekdays are to be inside the apartment before midnight, and on weekends it’s before 3am. He’s to report everything he does during his patrols to her, and she is allowed to examine him for injuries. 

 

She then takes out her phone and calls Tony Stark and puts him on speaker. If Peter sinks any lower in his chair, he’s going to be melted on the floor. The second that May asks Tony if he has anything to do with Peter being a superhero, he’s pretty sure he can hear the man on the other end sweat bullets. Of course, he answers all of May’s questions with ease and she thanks him. Genuinely, for keeping her baby safe. Peter responds with a groan and Tony laughs. 

 

Later in the evening, Tony actually shows up with a giant pizza in one hand and files in the other for May. He apologizes in person (which Peter considers himself lucky that he got to witness) and goes over every function that is built and programmed into the Spider-Man suit. At the end of the night, May is more relieved, and at peace about Peter becoming a superhero. Though he knows she is staunchly against it, she would never be able to stop him. 

 

At least with Tony’s technology at Peter’s back, he’d be safe. And that’s where he was right now on a cold Saturday night in the middle of October. Perched on the roof of Kennedy House on the boulevard, he conversed with Karen whilst scanning the area. 

 

“So, what you’re telling me, is the scanner’s coming up short?” 

 

“That is correct, Peter.” Karen says.

 

“Bullshit,” Peter argues. “This is New York. There is  _ always  _ crime going on. There’s gotta be something!”

 

“I’m sorry, Peter, but I am not programmed for ‘bullshit’ and therefore have no reason to lie to you.” 

 

Peter knew that if it were possible, Karen would be grinning at him. “Smartass AI.” he smiles in return and sighs as he stands to stretch. Looks like it was going to be an early night. He could always waste his time by swinging around Manhattan, but he knew that May would be more at ease if he returned home early, so he decided against it. 

 

He landed on the roof of the building where Mr. Delmar’s deli shop resided. After changing back into his civis he slid down the wall into the darkened alleyway, and stepped inside the shop. Mr. Delmar greeted him, and tossed Peter his usual order who laughed at the fact that Delmar always knew when he’d be in to see him. Then again, his schedule never changed. 

 

Peter added onto his order to buy May a sandwich and maybe a small tub of potato salad. They could have an easy going night and watch an early 00s movie on HBO. As much as Peter loved being Spider-Man, nothing compared to relaxing on a worn down couch with his aunt while they made fun of bad movies. 

 

After paying for his purchase, Peter madeway for the door and held it open for a couple of guys. One interrupting their conversation to throwback a “thank you” to Peter. For some reason, that made his senses go haywire. As he slowly stepped out of the bodega, Peter eyed the guy carefully waiting for him to pull a gun or a knife on Delmar in an attempt to rob him. 

 

But nothing happened. 

 

The guy just meandered around the store with his friend, stuffing his arms with junk food. Eventually working their way back up to the front to pay for their goods. Both men walked out of the store easily, unaware of the vigilante clinging to the brick wall above watching them intently. 

 

In quick haste, Peter jumped up to the roof and redressed into his Spider-Man suit. He took the bag of food and stuffed it into his backpack, muttering a soft apology to May. He would not be back early tonight, because of this stranger. 

 

Peter hopped from rooftop to rooftop keeping out of sight but right on top of the guys until they decided to part ways in Auburndale. It was slightly harder hiding among the residencies. They didn’t offer the same cover like tall buildings and skyscrapers did. Peter even slipped a couple of times on loose shingles which alerted the lone man who he was tracking. 

 

Peter didn’t want to scare him off until he figured out why his senses were literally screaming ‘ _ danger _ ’ at him. But the man seemed like a regular dude. Whistling while swinging his bag of food with a skip in his step. It was the exact opposite of what Peter was looking for. That is, if he knew just what he was looking for, which he did not. 

 

Feeling kind of stalkerish, Peter decided to finally head back for the night and ignore his weird sixth sense. Telling Karen to make a note to check in with Stark first thing tomorrow morning, he stopped in his tracks when the guy answered a phone call. Because now that his voice wasn’t being mashed with someone else’s, it became more clear.

 

Peter recognized that voice.

 

That was the man who killed his uncle Ben. 

 

Peter hunched down on the rooftop and crawled over the edge slowly until he could get a good look at him. The man had stopped and was leaning against a small tree while he continued his conversation with the person on the other side. Peter couldn’t get a good look at his face, but even if he did it wouldn’t really matter. The man who murdered Ben wore a bandana around his face, and a black beanie. 

 

Though, Peter would never forget the stone cold blue eyes brimmed with anger towards his kind uncle who had done no one any wrong in his life. Who demanded his uncle for more money than he carried on his person. Who eyed a younger Peter maliciously and threatened to take him as collateral if Ben did not comply. 

 

Past thoughts shrouded his mind and vision that he nearly missed Karen when she piped up. “Peter, are you alright? Your heart rate has accelerated.” 

 

“It’s him,” Peter growled. “It’s him!” 

 

The man below stopped talking abruptly eyeing his surroundings before looking up straight at Peter. He must have spoke loud enough for the guy to hear him, but that didn’t matter. As soon as they made eye contact, it was all the proof that Peter needed. It definitely was him. 

 

“Him who?” Karen asked out of curiosity. 

 

Peter ignored her as he stood from his perch, and jumped straight down a few yards away from the guy. His actions startled the man who jumped back behind the tree. Eyes widening and unmoving from the masked vigilante, he stared directly where he assumed where Peter’s eyes were. 

 

“Hey, honey,” he stammered into the phone. “I have to go. I’ll call you later.” The call ended, and the phone was stuffed in the guy’s back pocket. Peter tensed waiting for him to brandish a weapon, but none came. Studying the guy more, it seemed that he was more in awe than afraid of Peter. “Holy shit, you’re Spider-Man. This is so awesome! I never thought I’d ever get to meet you!” 

 

Peter scoffed stepping closer. “Well, this isn’t the first time we’ve met. Although, I’ll be surprised if you remember me, surely you wouldn’t forget the man you shot and murdered last year?” 

 

The man’s demeanor changed, increasing his backward stepping to place further distance between Peter and him. Suddenly, he turned to run and Peter could only tut in mock disappointment. He fully expected the asshole to book it. So, without much effort, he webbed the guy up and threw him over his shoulder. 

 

“Idiot.” Peter stated as he made his way out of the suburbs, and back onto the main street where he began swinging to the nearest precinct. 

 

“Hey, you can’t do this, man!” he shouted trying to look over his shoulder from his new position. “I have a family -- a girlfriend, and a kid to look after! They won’t survive without me making money!”

 

“I think they’ll be better off without a scumbag like you around,” Peter spat. “When they’ve found out what you did, I’ll bet you twenty bucks that your girlfriend won’t want you near her kid ever again. God knows that I wouldn’t.” 

 

“You can’t prove that I did anything!” 

 

“Then why did you try to run?” Peter asked dryly. 

 

“I panicked!” The guy attempted to worm his way out of Peter’s hold but he was held down firmly. “Jesus Christ, how strong are you? Come on, just let me go! That whole incident was a year ago at best! No one even remembers it!” 

 

Peter’s lips pursed tightly as he landed on the closest rooftop of a nearby skyscraper, and he roughly tossed the guy onto the ground. The man struggled to get up through the webbing holding him in place and attempted to glare at Peter, who stomped in his direction making the man scoot back against the door leading up to the roof. 

 

“Peter,” Karen interjected. “Your blood pressure and pulse have also accelerated greatly. It is advised that you take the time to settle down.”

 

“Be quiet, Karen!” Peter snapped. 

 

“Who the hell is Karen?” The man whispered fearingly. 

 

“Shut up!” Peter kneeled down to the man’s level and ripped off his mask. 

 

The man gasped aloud, staring into Peter’s glossy brown eyes. 

 

“Recognize me now, asshole?” 

 

The look on his face switched emotions. His eyebrows lowered and furrowed slightly; nose wrinkled and eyes crinkled. His jaw clenched, baring his teeth non menacingly. Finally, the man looked downward away from Peter’s gaze. 

 

“Yeah,” he finally admits. “Yeah, I remember you.” 

 

Peter collapses onto his legs, and his hands grip the material of the suit. “Why? Why did you do it?”

 

“I didn’t want… I didn’t mean to,” the man looked back up at Peter with tears invading his eyes. “I just needed money for my family. I just--” 

 

“You shot him in the chest because he refused to give you money that he didn’t even have!” Peter yelled. “Even though he gave you his wallet already! Then you go and threaten me and then--” Peter hunches over, wailing. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the man’s apology makes Peter look at him. “I… It haunts me, what I did. Every day it eats at me. That I took someone’s life for less than fifty dollars. That I ruined another family’s life -- changed it forever.”

 

The man sniffles and raises his head to stare up at the sky. “Not a day goes by that I don’t regret what I did. I know that I should be in prison, I deserve that.”

 

No matter how much it hurts.

 

“My uncle,” Peter begins. “My uncle Ben was an amazing person. He was strong, smart, and funny. Overall a very likable man. People loved being around him. Loved his jokes. He taught me how to defend myself from bullies. He taught me that if I have the power to make a change, and I don’t do it… then I’m just as bad as the scumbags in the world who make life harder for everyone else. Scumbags like  _ you _ .” 

 

Peter moved closer and grabbed the man by the shoulders and shoved him roughly against the wall. “Scumbags like you don’t deserve to live. You don’t deserve mercy, or to sit in a cage with a bed and warm meals for the next twenty-five years. You deserve to  _ die _ .” 

 

“No,” the man begged. “Please, my family--” 

 

“Will be better off without you,” Peter finishes through clenched teeth. “Karen, activate  _ instant kill-- _ .” 

 

“Incoming call from, Tony Stark.” Karen hurriedly says. 

 

“Ignore it, Karen!” Peter shouts.

 

“It’s already been patched through, Peter,” Karen admits. “I’m sorry, but this is for your own good.”

 

Peter curses as Tony’s voice takes Karen’s place. “Kid, what’s going on? I’m being sent emergency reports about your blood pressure spiking and whatnot. Do I need to apprehend you?”

 

“No,” Peter growls.

 

There is a slight pause. “Kid, where are you?” 

 

Peter doesn’t answer because he knows that Tony has probably already located him and is making his way here. 

 

“Hey, don’t pull the silent treatment with me! Let’s keep talking, okay?”

 

Tony is interrupted by the man being held hostage by Peter, “Oh my god, is that Tony Stark? Dude, you gotta help me! Spider-Man’s gone crazy and he’s going to kill me!” 

 

“Kid, who is that?”

 

“It’s no one!” Peter says. 

 

“Please, help me! I have a kid! I don’t want to die!”

 

“Shut up!” 

 

There is so much animosity in Peter’s words that it’s actually scaring Tony, and more likely the person with him. “Kid, focus on me, okay. Whoever is with him, shut the hell up until I get there! Now kid, I want you to tell me  _ clearly _ , what is going on? Why is this person afraid you’ll kill him?” 

 

“Because, Mr. Stark,” Peter is crying by this point. He tries to scowl at the man in front of him but his face just crumbles in a mess, and his next words are all wobbly. “I think I might actually do it.” 

 

He’s met with complete silence on the other end of the call. All Peter can focus on is his own thoughts and merits betraying him and making him flashback to that awful night. Feuling his anger and hatred and he doesn’t realize that he’s squeezed the man’s shoulders tight enough that they both crack under the pressure he’s exerting until he screams in agony. 

 

“Kid!” Tony screams through the mic. “What happened? What did you do?”

 

The man cries and screams at Peter. Begging him to stop hurting him and repeating that he has a family and a beautiful baby girl who just barely turned two-years old. He speaks of her curly strawberry blonde hair, and the dimples on her cheeks that make her puffy face stand out more. How her first word was, “duck” and she referred to literally  _ everything  _ as “duck” until she learned the word “no” and that’s all she shouts now. How she’ll run at top speed only to fall flat on her face all the goddamn time, but never cries about it. She laughs off pain easily and it makes her a tough fighter according to her mom who gave their daughter all her good looks, except for the smile and her eyes. That’s all him. 

 

“Please,” the man whispers and pleads. “Please don’t make her grow up without her daddy. I know that what I did was horrible and wrong, and I know that I’m asking you to not put her in the same position that I did you. Do it for her. Please.” 

 

No matter how much it hurts.

 

Peter’s body racks combined with tears and sobs. He momentarily releases his grip on the man’s shoulders, which now sport hand-shaped dents surely. He hears the man sigh in relief only to begin panicking again once Peter’s hands trail up to his neck. Wrapping his nimble fingers around the windpipe with a firm grip. 

 

“Kid,” he barely hears Tony calling out to him. “Listen to me, kid. You’re better than this. Whatever this guy did, let him answer for his crimes in front of a jury. You’re Spider-Man, remember? You give people second chances. You allow for them to explain themselves.”

 

“I’ve already made my decision, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s steely tone makes Tony shudder. 

 

“Kid, his fate is not for you to decide,” Tony warns. “You can be judge and jury all you want, but you do  _ not  _ have the right to be executioner.” The word feels like poison on Tony’s tongue as he’s referring to Peter. “That’s not who you are. You don’t want to sink to that level, kid.”

 

“I don’t care,” Peter gasps. “He killed my uncle.” 

 

“Peter, don't do it!” Tony’s ears are met with the sound of bones cracking, and the hostage screaming and choking on his own blood. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., accelerate speed by three-hundred percent! I don’t care about the repercussions, just do it!”

 

It’s merely half a minute later, but it feels like several as Tony is forced to listen to the man cry and beg for Peter’s forgiveness. Judging by the sounds of assault, Peter wasn’t letting up, nor was he holding back. It was by chance that the man was still able to speak. 

 

Tony lands nearly on top of Peter, and pulls him off of the man who is nearly beaten beyond recognition. The only way to tell that he was alive was the heaving of his now crushing chest. Tony backs away with Peter in his arms who is struggling and cursing at him and ordering his mentor to release him. 

 

“Peter, stop! It’s over!” 

 

Peter clearly disagreed by the way he shook his top half out of Tony’s grip, and spun around only to clock Iron Man straight in the face plate. The force of the punch sends Tony flying backward halfway across the rooftop. He manages to get a grip and flip himself around so that he’s face to face with Peter. 

 

Anguish mixed with adrenaline and anger steeled his features. Tony knew that the kid was probably blinded with rage and talking to him would have little effect. Knocking him out was his best bet, and Tony began to formulate his plan. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., release the Mark 47 with the  _ Spider-baby Naptime  _ sedatives at the ready.” 

 

“On it, boss,” The AI responded. “Also noting minor damage to the facial structure.”

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Tony mumbled. “Also notify first responders to my location immediately after Spider-Man is taken down.”

 

He glanced behind Peter to find that the man had given into unconsciousness. There was limited time, and the kid still looked hell bent on fucking someone up. Tony figures it might as well be him. 

 

“Alright, kid, playtime’s over,” Tony starts walking toward Peter. “I need to get that guy to a hospital ASAP.” 

 

Peter stands directly in front of Tony, squaring his shoulders. If he was any other kid, Tony would laugh in his face for attempting to puff out his chest at him. But, any other kid didn’t have super strength, or agility like Peter does. Who was also letting his emotions do the talking for him, and Tony knew from experience that was a bad combination. 

 

“Come on,” Tony whispers gently in an attempt to ease Peter out of his bloodlust. “Don’t you think he’s suffered enough?”

 

Peter’s face hardened and he squeezed more tears out of his eyes. Wrong thing to say, apparently. 

 

“Him?” Peter croaked. “What about  _ me?  _ What about  _ May?  _ We’re the ones suffering while this…  _ waste of space  _ gets to raise a family without a care in the world! While we were grieving over Ben,  _ he  _ was living! He doesn’t deserve that kind of happiness!”

 

“That’s not for you to say, Peter.” 

 

“Well, it should be!” Tony’s stomach drops at Peter’s conviction. 

 

Peter turns back toward the man who killed Ben, and Tony makes a move to keep him in place, but Peter just stands there glaring down at the unconscious form. His shoulders shake, and his voice rattles mixed with hiccups and sobs. 

 

“It’s my fault,” Peter says. “It’s all my fault that Ben is dead. I could have stopped him from getting shot. I could have jumped in between him and the gun -- do  _ something!”  _

 

Peter wipes at his eyes still focused on the man below him. “But I didn’t. Instead I held him in my arms while he bled out onto me. I was the last thing he saw before he died. His disappointment of a nephew.” 

 

“Peter, you’re not a disappointment.” Tony spoke truthfully. “Your uncle was never disappointed in you, either.”

 

Peter’s head snaps back at him. “You don’t know that. You didn’t know him at all.” He juts a finger onto the arc reactor on the suit, and Tony instinctively steps backward. “Do you know what the last thing I said to him was? I told him that I hated him, and I wished that he would stay out of my life.” 

 

Fat tears cascade down Peter’s face as he sobbed loudly. He looks up at Tony grimly. “Looks like I got my wish.”

 

“Peter--” 

 

“But, I’m going to make it right, Mr. Stark.” Peter nonchalantly steps back from Tony. “I’m going to avenge my uncle and put this fucker in the ground where he belongs.”

 

“Peter, I can’t let you do that.” Tony moves to step between Peter and Ben’s killer, but is forcefully shoved by Peter. 

 

“Don’t try to stop me!”

 

Tony doesn’t say anything as he rushes Peter and tosses him behind where he last stood. Peter looks stunned, but only for a second before he screams and runs at Tony full force. He braces himself in the armor as Peter knocks him over with his shoulder and makes an attempt to jump over him, but Tony catches him by the ankle with ease and launches him backwards. 

 

Peter lands on his ass with a grunt, and props himself upward back on his feet. He propels himself forward again. Tony stretches out his arm and orders the beams to be set to stun. He fires a few shots in Peter’s direction who avoids the blasts with ease. Damn spider senses. 

 

Tony unknowingly manages to get Peter on his left side, which the kid uses to his advantage. Tony curses as he’s flanked, and Peter grabs Tony’s arm with enough force to dismantle the repulsor gun. Peter then pulls Tony forward into him, uses his free arm to grip the chest, and flips Tony over himself and hard on his back onto the ground. 

 

Tony lies in stunned silence as Peter stands over him. Hand over the reactor with enough strength to keep him grounded. He looks into Peter’s painful but stubborn eyes. 

 

“Please, Tony,” Peter’s voice shakes. “I don’t want to hurt you, too.” 

 

In the midst of alarms going off inside the suit, his AI speaks out. “Mark 47 has arrived, and is awaiting orders, boss. Shall I deploy the sedatives?” 

 

Tony almost confirms the order, but he can’t. As he stares into Peter’s eyes, he remembers Siberia. He remembers another strong, and enhanced human on top of him who nearly incapacitated him. Briefly, he’s reminded of Steve and the feeling of betrayal alongside heaps of emotional distress. And the cold feeling of one of his closest friends turning his back on Tony all for the sake of some murderer.

 

Kind of like how he’s doing to Peter right now. 

 

Immediately the suit opens up, exposing Tony to the chilly air. Peter steps back in shock and allows Tony to stand on his feet. He knows that what he’s doing is risky, and that Peter is unpredictable, but he has faith. 

 

At the sight of him out of his suit, Peter’s features have softened greatly, and he looks away from Tony’s gaze. Tony is more confident than ever in his decision because he knows that Peter has no problem fighting him as Iron Man. Because it’s not Iron Man that Peter is afraid of, or wants the approval or trust of. It’s Tony, who feels dirty for using the kid’s weakness against him, but he’d rather Peter feel bad about this, than have him locked away for murder for the rest of his life. 

 

Tony stands in front of Peter who is heaving and crying heavily, and he brings the boy’s face to meet with his. 

 

“Kid, you couldn’t hurt me even if you wanted to.” he states factually. “And, I may not have known your uncle, but I know that he wouldn’t have wanted you to avenge him. Not like this, Pete.” he rubs his thumb over Peter’s eyes, drying his tears. “You’re too good a person to want revenge. You have so much ahead of you. People to meet, and places to see. Don’t throw it all away for a small act of vengeance that you will surely regret in the years to come.”

 

Tony brings Peter forward into his body and wraps his arms around him. “You’re already going to be dealing with the outcome of tonight, and that’s already bad enough.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter sobs on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean to di--”

 

“Stop,” Tony ordered. He releases the hug to look Peter in the eyes. “You are not, nor ever will be a disappointment. I am more proud of you than you realize, and I don’t regret a single day that I met you. Not even when we weren’t on speaking terms. I wouldn’t trade you for the world, kid. I love you.”   

 

Peter wraps himself around Tony’s neck and shoulders and just cries his eyes out. Tony rubs his back while whispering to him to let it all out, and also tells the kid that he’s alright when Peter apologizes a million times. 

 

Tony looks up to see the Mark 47 Iron Man suit floating just above them. “Hey, Pete? You’re going to go to sleep now, okay?”

 

“Sleep?” 

 

“Yeah, kid. Just for a little while though. Just until you feel better, okay?”

 

“But,” Peter sniffles on Tony’s shoulder. “But, what about--”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Tony promises. “Don’t worry about it now. We’ll have all the time to talk tomorrow, alright?”

 

“Okay,” Peter sighs. “I’m ready for sleep now.” 

 

“Yeah, me too, kid.” Tony brings up his watch to his mouth. “Deploy the naptime sedatives.”

 

The suit stretched out it’s right arm and took aim at the back of Peter’s neck. While he didn’t struggle, Tony still kept a firm grip on his lower back and head, very aware that he lacked the power to stop Peter should he decide to pull a fast one and leap out of the way. But his trust in Peter prevailed and a small dart made contact with the bare skin. It made the kid gasp and by the way his body started sagging, the effects were instantaneous. Tony dug his heels into the ground and put most of his strength into his core in order to hold Peter up. 

 

“Feelsh weird…” Peter slurred. “Ish thish whut isht like t’ be high?” 

 

Tony laughed, “Sure, kid. Say hi to the sandman for me.”

 

“‘Kay.” 

 

Peter went limp after than, and then Tony called for the Mark 47 to land directly behind Peter. He was shoved inside of it. Tony made sure all his limbs were snug and that he was as comfortable as he could be. He wiped away a string of drool trailing down Peter’s face, and caressed him with the back of his hand. 

 

“You’ll be okay, kid,” Tony smiled then motioned at the suit. “Take him back to the compound. Make sure my medical team is ready for his arrival.”

 

“I’m on it, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies while shutting the suit around Peter’s frame. “First responders are on their way to your location as we speak.”

 

Tony nods and watches the suit fly off into the distance. He turns heel and jogs over to the man who Peter was wailing on earlier. The guy is a mess of all colors of the rainbow, and looks awful. 

 

“Bet you don’t feel too good right now,” Tony kneels in front of him knowing the man is unconscious. He reaches into his suit and takes out a small box which contains a needle and a small bottle of liquid. “I know you can’t hear me, but I’m only talking because I’m recording this, and I don’t want the officials to think that I poisoned you or some shit. But this bottle contains morphine. It should subside the pain until the EMTs arrive.” 

 

Tony injects the man through the arm, and he could swear that he sees the lump of flesh in front of him melt in relief. He notices that he’s still webbed up, and makes to rip it all off. The last thing he needs is for the police having more reasons to shoot at Spider-Man. A flash of red catches his eye, and he reaches over to pick up the Spider-Man mask that Peter threw down. 

 

“Dumb kid,” Tony mumbles. He stands when he hears shouting coming from the stairway just beyond him, and he quickly pockets the mask inside his suit vest. 

 

The police and firefighters and EMTs arrive on scene. Some gag at the sight of the man’s form. Others murmur amongst each other, wondering who could have done such an awful act. Their words make Tony’s stomach churn, and he finds it difficult to stay quiet and hide the truth. It makes him feel vile, but he knows that Peter did wrong in this situation. He was doing his damndest to not feel bad for the guy, but he was helpless against a superhero with enhanced abilities. 

 

Then again, so was Peter and Ben when the same man threatened their livelihood nearly a year ago. If what Peter said was true, then Tony knew that he had a lot of digging to do. Though he doubted that the guy still had the weapon he used to murder Ben, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. This man hurt his kid; destroyed his life and caused trauma that may never go away.

 

There it was; raw anger. That’s all Tony needed to burn away any remaining empathy for the guy. Sure, it sucked to be in his shoes, beaten to a pulp, and is now in a coma, according to the Lead EMT, but that’s why it’s called, karma.

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ, Tones.” Rhodey eyed the beaten Iron Man suit up and down, fingers gliding over all the cracks and dents that Peter made.  

 

“Kid’s stronger than I gave him credit for,” Tony held his hands up. “My bad.”

 

“Your ‘bad’? Tony, he could have killed you.” Rhodey gawked. 

 

Tony winced at the claim. “But he didn’t. He didn’t kill anyone. Thankfully.”

 

“Tony, are you sure that you’re still up for this?” Rhodey stood in front of Tony, placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Watching over a kid with powers comparable to both The Hulk, and Rogers?”

 

“He is my responsibility,” Tony stated. “He was also in an emotional state of distress, so he was barely in control of himself.”

 

“Still,” Rhodey stood in front of the monitor that played the footage from the rooftop. It was muted, because it was a personal moment between him and Peter, and he didn’t want to betray the kid’s trust. “That punch to the face looked like it hurt. And you still stepped  _ out  _ of the armor like a goddamn idiot.”

 

“I knew he wouldn’t try to attack me without it.” 

 

“Did you, really?” Rhodey rose an eyebrow.

 

“Okay, no I didn’t, but -- listen to me! -- it was a chance that I was willing to take.” Tony speaks in a factual tone, finger pointed upward as if he had the slightest clue of the risk he took. 

 

“Fucking hell, Tony!” Rhodey yells and has to turn away towards the monitor so he can stop himself from rushing over and bitch-slapping his idiotic friend. 

 

Tony sighs as he shuffles next to Rhodey and snakes an arm around his shoulder. Rhodey remains unfazed by Tony’s contact, or at least pretends to by staring intently at the footage. Tony sees the way that his eyes shake and he doesn’t miss the consistent blinking. 

 

“Look,” Tony sighs again and snakes his fingers through his hair. “I know that you’re upset with me, and I understand that, okay? I honestly didn’t expect him to put up a fight. At least, not that kind of fight.” Rhodey turns to him in disbelief and Tony hastily continues before his friend can counter with  _ ‘did you really?’ _ . “And, yes, I also know that I should have just deployed the sedatives immediately instead of taking my chances out of the suit.”

 

“Yeah, speaking of those,” Rhodey eyes him. “Did you already have them made, or…?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve had the sedatives set aside for a small while now,” Tony admits his throat thick all of a sudden. “For, you know…”

 

“In case he goes rogue.” Rhodey finishes for him, his gaze softening. 

 

“Yeah.” Tony looks away. 

 

“Tony, there’s nothing wrong with being prepared.” 

 

“I know that. It’s just… it makes me feel like I can’t trust him.”

 

“He’s a kid--”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Let me finish -- He’s a kid with insane powers and strength. Anything can go wrong. Any situation can go awry. Hell, it might not even be his fault. He could be the victim of mind control, since that seems to be a popular tactic used by the assholes you’ve fought against before.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Tony stares him with glassy eyes, and Rhodey hates that look. Because Tony knows what he’s suggesting. 

 

“I’m just saying,” Rhodey whispers. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again -- like before with the rogue avengers -- and you are putting a lot of time aside for this kid. You’ve made like, twenty different suits for him already!”

 

“Seventeen, actually.” Tony corrects futilely. 

 

Rhodey sighs, hands on his hips looking like a disappointed parent. “The point is, you don’t need to suck up to the kid to get him to like you. He does enough of that himself.”

 

Tony looks taken aback by Rhodey’s clearly audacious statement. “Did you just imply that I, Tony Stark, am sucking up to some fifteen year-old kid? How dare you, sir!” 

 

“He’s very loyal to you already, Tones.” Rhodey casually slides in that little factoid while ignoring Tony’s gripe like the shit-head he is. “You don’t have to worry about this one turning his back on you.” 

 

Rhodey points up at the screen at the much convenient time where it shows Tony jumping out of the suit, and Peter backing off looking shocked and scared. Not of Tony, but for Tony. “That right there proves it.” 

 

The way that Tony shifts signifies how uncomfortable this talk of Rhodey’s has become. The Colonel was pinpointing Tony’s weaknesses, and obvious feelings towards the kid without outright stating it. In that moment, Tony was glad that he muted the audio from the feed, otherwise he knew that he’d never hear the end of it. 

 

The chuckling that came from Rhodey made Tony look at him weird. He was staring at a different monitor with a wide-ass grin on his face that Tony instantly decided he didn’t like. Confused, Tony moved closer to look over Rhode’s shoulders, and he swears that he could instantly feel the color draining from his face. 

 

Rhodey turned to him, hand over his chest with an ‘awww’, “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever read. That came from  _ you _ , Tony? God I wish I could hear the audio.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Tony squeaked which only made Rhodey laugh aloud. He only sighed in defeat, hiding his face behind his hands. “I can’t believe I forgot to hide the  _ fucking logs! _ ”

 

He didn’t look up as Rhodey brought him closer into a side hug. “It’s okay, Tony. I think you’re a great dad!”

 

“Shut up, Rhodes.”

* * *

 

Peter stirred in his sleep and groaned as he forced himself awake in a room he didn’t recognize. His vision blurred and spun, and he was having trouble making out his surroundings in the darkened room. Little light shone through the closed blinds and curtains and illuminated the corners of the bed, and a large study desk in the far corner. He could also make out the dubious shape of a dresser on the other side of the large room. Everything else was shrouded in its silhouette, and Peter intended on keeping it that way.

 

His head was swimming and quickly standing up was probably the worst decision he’s made that day already. Panic overridden all logical thinking and Peter stumbled towards the door which he only recognized by the light gleaming underneath it. He fell against it with a loud thump and took a minute to catch his breath in an attempt to calm himself down before grabbing ahold of the doorknob and slowly turning it. 

 

Great relief flooded throughout his body and he released a held breath and opened the door. A bit too quickly as he was immediately deterred from the sunlight barging into the dark room where he was held. A migraine began to form on his left temple from the sudden burst of sensory overload, and he regret ever opening the door. 

 

Peter groaned again, but mostly out of frustration, and he forced himself to leave the safety of the dark and into the large hallway that bore ceiling high windows. The migraine worsened, but it paled in comparison to the forested view in front of him. His eyes trailed the treeline before descending to the large field at the baseline of the forest, and he finally got a good look at the facility, realizing that he was at the compound upstate. 

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Peter calls up at the ceiling. “Is… is Mr. Stark around?” 

 

“Yes, and he has been alerted to your awakened status,” she answered. “He will be with you shortly. Please make your way to the living area.”

 

Peter says nothing and shuffles in the direction where he’s been instructed to go. All the while cradling his temple, rubbing it gently with his fingers in small circles. He makes way to the nearest corner of the large couch and sinks down into the soft cushions and curls around himself. It’s not long after that when his hearing picks up the soft pitter patter and he can just feel Tony’s presence in the room without having to look up. 

 

A small rattling sound is made in front of him, and Peter looks up just enough to see a small white bottle being held out. He holds out his hand, and Tony places the bottle in Peter’s palm. 

 

“Some ibuprofen for that migraine of yours,” Tony explains while holding a glass of water presumably for Peter. “And, some water to wash it down easily.” 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter says as he swallows three pills, and then chugs the water. 

 

“You hungry, kid?” 

 

“Very.” Peter gets up and follows Tony when he’s pulled up by his arm. 

 

Tony stands in front of Peter, and sees the way he’s swaying, and how his head is hung heavily. He glues himself to the kid’s side and guides him to the kitchen. Peter leans into Tony who instinctively tightens his hold on his shoulders. 

 

When they reach the countertop, Peter is gently shoved onto a stool, which thankfully has a backing, and Tony doesn’t even let go until most of his weight is on the counter. After tentatively letting go, Tony heads into the kitchen and starts grabbing at pans and utensils. 

 

“Omelette and potatoes sound good?” he calls over his shoulder to the still very much drugged up kid. 

 

“Sure,” Peter drolls. “I feel awful. Not like sick awful, but like I can’t think straight.” 

 

Tony sets the potatoes in their own pan to sizzle, and gets the first two omelettes prepped to be fired up. “You remember anything from last night?” 

 

Peter is uncharacteristcally silent and Tony wonders if he should wait until they’ve eaten before even bringing last night’s bizarre incident up. Peter has a habit of beating himself up, and it tends to affect his sleeping and eating habits. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony says before Peter can answer. “We’ll come to that subject later after we eat.”

 

A good twenty minutes pass with the uncomfortable silence and tension thickening in the air. Tony tries to distract himself by whistling showtunes. Some manage to get a chuckle out of Peter, especially the  _ Looney Tunes _ ones. Tony’s so motivated by Peter’s laughter that he tries his best to imitate a slew of  _ Tex Avery _ characters. He acts stung when Peter judges him on his poor performance. 

 

“Now you listen here, young man,” Tony points at him with a wooden spoon. “I may be no Mel Blanc, but don’t pretend you don’t like my interpretation of his voices.”

 

“Mr. Stark, if for some reason you go bankrupt, please promise me that you won’t pursue a career as a voice actor.” 

 

“Rude,” Tony says as he plates their food and sets Peter’s in front of him. “You like coffee kid?” 

 

“Yeah,” Peter says with a mouthful. 

 

“No talking with your mouth full! Also, how do you like your coffee?” 

 

“Black and bitter,” Peter swallows and lowers his tone of voice. “Like my  _ soul _ .”

 

Tony heads to the fridge. “One glass of milk coming right up!” 

 

“ _ Rude! _ ” 

 

Tony just laughs. 

 

The remainder of the morning is spent down in the labs where Tony and Peter make small talk. It’s clear they’re avoiding the subject that they do need to discuss and Tony is thinking to himself how to bring it up without pushing all the blame onto Peter and clamming him up. Surprisingly, Peter beats him to the punch. 

 

“So,” Peter’s voice trails off. “What’s going to happen now?” 

 

“Well,” Tony bites his lower lip. “That depends on how soon the man you beat up last night wakes from his coma.” 

 

The shame that passes Peter’s features immediately make Tony want to retract his last statement. 

 

“Oh God,” Peter gasps horridly. “I’ve killed him.”

 

“Peter, no,” Tony leans over and places a hand on Peter’s shoulder to steady him. “He’s in a coma, he’s technically still alive.”

 

“Only because he has a machine that’s keeping him alive!” Peter exclaims placing a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God, I think I’m going to be sick, Mr. Stark!” 

 

Tony wastes no time in grabbing a waste bin and shoving it at Peter who immediately hunches over it, and releases his breakfast into it. Tony rubs Peter’s back while turned the other way. The stench was horrid, and almost made Tony want to puke up his own breakfast. Peter cradled the bin in his lap, and folded his arms on top of it. His head laying on the top. 

 

“What have I done?” 

 

For once, Tony doesn’t know what to say. His hand moves up from Peter’s back to his hair in an attempt to comfort, and Peter looks over at Tony in fear. It makes his heart clench. 

 

“He,” Peter’s throat swells and he finds it difficult to swallow. “He said that he has a family. He has a baby girl. If he doesn’t wake up, or he dies anyway…” 

 

Peter’s face scrunches and sobs into the bucket in his grasp. “I’m a murderer.”

 

“Peter, no you’re not!” Tony snaps. 

 

Peter looks up at Tony. “Don’t you get it? If he dies, then she will have to grow up without him! I-I’ve ruined her life! She’ll never know her dad, and it’s all because of me!” 

 

Tony grips Peter roughly around the shoulders, and places the bin onto the floor. “Look. At. Me. You are not a killer! You were under severe emotional distress last night! You were not in control of your actions! And that man is not dead. Not yet, anyway. He’s still in recovery, so there’s still a chance that he’ll pull through!” 

 

“But I still ruined his family’s life,” Peter counters wiping away his tears. “There’s no excuse for that, Mr. Stark. And that man… he was defenseless and tied up while I hurt him.” Peter sat silent for a second before gasping and pulling himself out of Tony’s grasp. “I hurt you -- oh my God, I punched you in the face!”

 

“Peter,” Tony stood up along with Peter who backed up away from him. “Peter, listen to me.”

 

“I shouldn’t be here! I should be in jail! I… I’m a monster.” 

 

“You’re not a monster,” Tony corrects while slowly stepping towards Peter. 

 

“St-stay away from me,” Peter backs up against the wall. 

 

Tony stands a few inches away from Peter. Without placing his hands on the kid, he gets his attention by telling him to watch him breathe, and to follow along. In and out slowly, and to focus on a single item. It can be anything. Peter chooses to look down and focus on Tony’s shoe laces. 

 

“Peter, look at me.” he obeys. “How do you feel, kiddo?” 

 

Peter glances to the side, averting Tony’s eyes. “Not good.” 

 

Tony nods, “That’s okay. You know that, right?” 

 

Peter replies by sighing, still looking away.

 

Tony tries again. “What are you thinking about?” 

 

Peter rolls his jaw before answering. “I wish I hadn’t followed him from the bodega. I wish I hadn’t confronted him. I wish last night never happened at all.”

 

“I know, kid.” 

 

Peter finally turns to Tony looking lost. “Mr. Stark, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“That’s what I’m here for, kid. You don’t have to deal with this alone.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to deal with me.” Tears form at Peter’s eyes again. 

 

“Hey,” Tony takes a chance to grasp Peter’s face in both of his hands, and hold him still. “You listen to me right now: The day that I took you under my wing, I knew what I was getting into. Vaguely. Your bullshit is  _ my  _ bullshit, okay?”

 

“Is your bullshit my bullshit too?” Peter asks dryly but with humor. 

 

“No, absolutely not.” Tony says. “You don’t need to dirty yourself with my shit. Trust me that’s a pile you don’t want to dive into.”

 

“This is getting gross, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Yes, but I mean it. I have enough baggage to fill a commercial airline.” Tony moves a stray strand of hair out of Peter’s eyes. “You already wormed your way into my heart. You don’t need to try and help me carry my problems, when you’re already struggling to carry the entire world on your shoulders. Stop that, by the way.” 

 

Tony’s hands dropped from Peter’s face to his shoulders, and pulled the boy into his body. Peter wasted no time in wrapping his arms up and around Tony’s back, and craned his face into his mentor’s neck. 

 

“There are times when I wish you weren’t so selfless,” Tony whispers. “Because you have a bad habit of putting literally everyone else before you. There is only one you, kid. I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter hesitates. “Did you mean what you said last night?” 

 

“Every word.” 

 

“I love you, too, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony only responds by tightening his hold on Peter. The silence, for once, is of pure bliss, and Peter thinks that a hug from Tony is the best feeling in the entire universe. And no, he is not over exaggerating. At all. 

 

The day comes to an end with the sun lowering over the horizon. Tony helps Peter into the backseat of the car that Happy is going to be driving him home in. Tony feels a bit sad that he’s unable to drive Peter home himself, but he knows that he has work to do. 

 

Tony bends down and leans against the open door. “So, kid, want to go over with me again what you’re going to do for the next couple of weeks?” 

 

Peter nods, “Take it easy. No crime fighting. Call every two days to check in. I got it, Mr. Stark.” 

 

“And remember,” Tony points accusingly at him. “I  _ will  _ know if you disobey my orders. Your probation period will double each time. It’ll be four weeks instead of two. Then eight weeks, and so on.”

 

“Yeah, I got it. Besides, you took the suit away.” Peter mumbled.

 

Tony scoffs, “As if  _ that’s  _ kept you grounded before?”

 

“I promise I won’t go out unless it’s to get high and drunk with my friends,” Peter holds up two fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

 

“That-a-boy!” Tony smiles and pats Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Stark.” Peter grins widely. 

 

“See you in a couple of weeks, kid.” Tony shuts the door, and waves the car off.

* * *

 

Tony ends up cooped in his lab for the rest of the night and well into the next morning. The suit used to hold Peter off has nearly completed being repaired. Afterwards he’s adding another layer of titanium onto it. While he knows well enough that it won’t hold off a full blown punch from Spider-Man (which Tony is almost certain that Peter did hold back.) it eases his conscious. 

 

He closes that screen, and opens another which reveals future plans he has to install special equipment for Peter to test out. Mainly to record his abilities, and to see just how strong he really is. Assessing the damage done a couple of nights ago, Tony could only guess that the kid is on the same level as Captain America in terms of strength and agility. 

 

Briefly, he jokes at the thought of calling Steve on the old ass phone sent to him and inviting him over to have a duel with Peter. He remembers at one time he had told Peter that Cap had held back his full power in Berlin, and that Peter would be as flat as a pancake if he fought the man for real. Now, he’s pretty sure that Peter could take him on in a fair fight. 

 

Tony quickly resigns the idea, also thinking that Cap would use the opportunity to deflect Peter to his side. Which, he knows is fruitless to think about given how close he and Peter had gotten over the past five months they’ve known each other. Then again, he also thought that he was on good terms with the rogues as well. Banner would probably still be on his side, and maybe Thor, too. 

 

Just the thought of Peter deflecting and turning his back on Tony sent chills down his spine. It was one scenario he definitely did not want to spend too much time mulling, but Rhodes was right. He had to be prepared and expect the unexpected. Especially from someone as strong as Peter. Because he was only human with a very fragile mortality rate with a mechanized suit for attack and defense. 

 

In the event that any of the Iron Man suits malfunction, power down, or get ripped off of his body, he figures having a nimble teenager as his backup couldn’t hurt. Rhodey was unable to jump into action at the moment as he was still struggling with his physical therapy, even with the braces that Tony built for him. 

 

Peter was his best chance at rebuilding the Avengers team, and him rejecting his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity left Tony scorned. Watching Peter walk away when Tony was practically welcoming him into the family with open arms, a new rank, and a new and better Spider-Man suit was hard to do. Even harder was fighting the urge to run up to the kid and tell him that he was an idiot for passing up the opportunity. 

 

Having Spider-Man exposed to the press would have meant that Tony would have control over him. Peter would have to watch himself better when he was out crime fighting around Queens, because then everyone would know that Spider-Man personally knew Iron Man and by extension, Tony Stark. 

 

Tony’s reputation would be on the line every time Spider-Man made the news. It didn’t matter if the outcome was good or bad, what mattered is that people knew that Stark is what made Spider-Man what he is: capable, and useful. Tony would have kept him on a short leash, but he figured that looking out for the little guy was okay, too. 

 

It worked out as the best strategy in the end. Peter was left to continue his life as a teenage superhero, and Tony continued where he left off. 

 

It was only after Pepper suggested that he actually spend some time with the kid that they began their bi-monthly meetups. Mostly to make calibrations, and upgrade the suit. He let Peter look at the blueprints and had him go over what he thought should stay and what should go. 

 

That first weekend was a mesh of work and play and Peter just going on and on boundless without pause. His nervousness and ecstaticness collided often which left him such a stuttering mess that he would constantly apologize. 

 

Peter would constantly follow Tony like a lost puppy wherever he went. He always agreed to what was being said to him, and did what he was told while visiting the compound for the weekend. A vast difference from when he was behind the mask. 

 

At least Tony didn’t have to worry about Peter betraying him. Not anytime soon, anyway. 

 

Tony isn’t sure what he expected within the forthcoming months, but it sure as hell wasn’t becoming emotionally invested in the kid’s wellbeing. He’d tried his damndest to keep their relationship as professional as possible. 

 

But the way that Peter presented himself made Tony want to -- dare he say it -- bond with the kid. His smile and laugh were infectious; his ramblings were easy listening; his interests in Tony and his work was pure genuine -- no bullshitting or ass kissing here! 

 

Time went on and Peter quickly grew accustomed to Tony’s presence. The starstruckness never quite went away, but it did dim. Peter became bolder to the point of giving Tony attitude when he was being scolded or disciplined. Tony had even grounded Peter to his room at the compound one weekend after he had a particularly bad week at school, and took it out on Tony. 

 

If not for Pepper’s astute observational skills, Tony would have never realised that he was nearly coddling Peter. But, after Pepper had pointed out Tony’s constant worrying, and basically helicopter parenting over Peter’s head, it was too late. Tony had definitely crossed over the line between mentoring and something more. 

 

Of course his first instinct was to back out immediately, but Pepper was having none of it. Drilling it into Tony’s head for days and days that it was okay to feel the way he does about Peter. Tony tried to counter with how he’s a very bad example of someone who should be looking after a kid, but when Pepper demanded F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play footage from Peter and Tony’s last excursion in the lab where Peter had fallen asleep on the couch, and Tony approaches with a blanket in hand to lay it across the kid, he knew he lost.

 

It was difficult, but Pepper was nothing if not persistent in getting Tony to embrace his softer side. Tony always made the excuse that it was because the kid was in training, and he needed to look after him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself or anyone else. Like always, Pepper called bullshit. Tony knew that she was right, but would never admit it to her face. 

 

The damn kid had managed to bypass all of his defenses, and cling himself to Tony’s cold and hardened heart. Tony thought about fighting it for the longest time. Up until Peter ran through the door straight up to him exclaiming how he managed to bring his GPA up past a 4.0, and was jumping up and down in pure excitement. His eyes sparkled and Tony swore he could see actual stars in them. 

 

That was when Tony decided to open up his heart for Peter. 

 

It was the best decision that Tony has made in a very long time, much less regret.

 

So, as he was leaning back into his chair, scrolling through the files of the Spider-Man suit, he opened the functions tab. Set some items to the side to tweak them, and then his eyes fell upon one he’d labeled  _ Instant Kill Mode _ . 

 

Tony created it with all intended purpose to protect Peter. Although, now he was having his doubts. On another screen, he brought up the logs from the previous night and hovered over the section where Peter nearly demanded the AI designated as Karen to activate said function. 

 

Peter displaying the raw emotions of anger that he did was something that Tony did not want to witness ever again. Knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to control Peter himself, Tony could at least step up and guide the kid like the mentor he was supposed to be.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., bring up the murder file for, Benjamin Parker."

 

Tony selected the function, dragged it out of the suit capabilities section, and dumped it into the trash bin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter running into his uncle's murderer is something that I've had at the back of my mind for about a year now, unknowing how to go about it. I then decided that I'd try for a more realistic approach on how he'd react. He's a teenager who's a mess of hormones and emotions making him unstable, so this is what we got. 
> 
> I don't know what it is about me including character study in my fics, it's just a thing that I do. 
> 
> and god, am i ever a sucker for parent/child surrogate relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been sucked into the '5+1' theme, so here is my take on it!  
> I do have the next three chapters plots in mind. No clue on when they'll be up though.  
> This fic is going to just be for when I get bored writing my longer stories. Just to bounce things around so the quality doesn't become stale.


End file.
